


On Our Very First Date

by AlexanderOfAlexandria



Series: Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Saphael, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Simon.exe has stopped working, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, raphael in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderOfAlexandria/pseuds/AlexanderOfAlexandria
Summary: Pixie Dust: Extra SceneRaphael and Simon Lewis go on their first date, Raphael sets boundaries and Simon is nervous as heckTitle from Blink-182's song First Date- I thought it was fitting





	On Our Very First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I freaking love Saphael and I wanted to write about their first date because they deserve love

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, eyeing Raphael up and down, "you're paler than a vampire,"

Raphael just scowled at his friend, "I'm fine." He tugged at his shirt, she had put him in a black t-shirt and bomber jacket, said they were  _ 'All the rage' _ whatever that meant.

He had a date. A date with Simon Lewis. To see some weird film about space stuff. A date. A date, to some people, means sex. Raphael internally groaned, for once he really did have genuine feelings for someone, someone with a personality that sparked a light in him, someone he wanted to just  _ be  _ around. He was nervous that telling Simon he was ace meant he wouldn't want to go out with him. People had done it before, because apparently everyone on earth is obsessed with  _ sex.  _ He wanted things to go well, and Magnus had told him when he came out that he must never feel pressured into doing something he wasn't comfortable with. But Simon didn't seem like the type of guy to do something like that, he hoped at least.

Raphael took a deep breath. He was meant to meet Simon at the theatre, and  _ Dios  _ if his nerves weren't already through the roof. Simon was annoying, in every possible way. But there was this  _ thing  _ about him that made his insides go fuzzy, like when he got lost in the music while playing, how his face  _ lit up  _ when he had complimented his stupid dorky shirt. Simon was special.

Magnus had offered to drop him off at the theatre, of course he had denied because Raphael Santiago did  _ not  _ need a chaperone to take him to a date. At least not since he was 17. His drive was quiet, a soft, slow spanish song humming on the radio as he made his way through the streets of New York. The last light of day fading into night as he rounded the corner to the movie’s parking lot, seeing Simon almost instantly, like a beacon of bubbly light in the middle of a dark crowd. Raphael’s lips quirked up at the edged.  _ Dios,  _ if he was getting all sappy just by looking at him he might as well be as bad as Magnus was, fawning over Singewood all day.

000000

Si mon was shaking, partly from the cold winter wind seeping its way in through his jacket, partly from the nervousness that he had a date with someone in association to a goddamn  _ murder  _ case. But he didn’t want to think about that. He wasn’t going to do this to get information. He asked Raphael out because despite the glares and cold looks he would give everyone, Simon noticed the soft looks he would give Lily when she told him a particularly corny joke, or the heatless glare when Magnus would loudly recollect that as a kid he had been  _ obsessed  _ with the 1950s. Simon asked him out because he was grumpy in the mornings before his coffee, because he had paid attention to him when nobody seemed to really care who he was. He wanted this date to go well, desperately.

So he waited patiently on the street, heart pounding as the familiar black Hyundai turned the corner. Raphael sauntered down the street, black curls tousled in the wind and dimpled smile wide as he caught sight of him. Beautiful

000000

“Hi!” Simon said cheerily, a faint blush already coloured Raphael’s cheeks, although that might have been from the cold.

“Hey,” he replied, “listen-” Raph swallowed. He needed to say something now and not risk having a hopefully wonderful evening ruined if Simon turned out to only want him for his body, “I want to tell you something, and if you don’t want to carry on with this then we can part ways right here.”

Simon’s eyes widened a little, but nodded, “I’m asexual. I’m not interested in sex.” There. It was in the hands of the man before him. A beat. Simon didn’t react and a sharp feeling invaded Raphael’s chest, he was about to turn away when he saw that that big, goofy smile plastered itself over his face.

“That’s great- I mean- I’m pan, and- well- there’s a whole lot more to a realtionship than sex and I would  _ never  _ try and force you to do anything that you aren’t comfortable with because- y’know- that’s not right and I’m really grateful you told me and I just want you to know that I’m alright with  _ anything.  _ I like you, Raph, all that matters to me is if you like me too.” It all came out in quick succession, relief poured over him like a waterfall, he knew Simon was a good man. 

“I like you too, Simon,” Raphael’s voice was still steady, but the soft smile that Simon gave him made his heart flutter, hearing his nickname from him made him all  _ giggly.  _ And Santiago-Bane’s don’t get  _ giggly. _ Ugh. If this is what he was going to do to him he would just have to curl up in embarrassment and never see the light of day again. Tentatively, Simon reached for his hand, looking slightly down at him with a questioning look, asking permission. Raph flushed a dark red and prayed that it wouldn’t be noticeable in the dark. Taking Simon’s hand in his, they strolled into the theatre. 

Two and something-odd hours later, filled with popcorn and not but a  _ little  _ bit confused, Raphael blinked his way out of the movie theatre, looking fondly on as Simon gushed about the giant anthropomorphised bear-thing. A  _ Wockie? Wicky? _

“I liked that Han Solo, he was cool,” Raph muttered, immediately catching Simon’s attention and felt himself smiling with the unadulterated joy that took over his face.

“He’s my favourite!” He said, “I love him in return of the Jedi! And Chewbacca!”  _ Dios.  _ He was like an excited puppy, Raphael chuckled,

“What even  _ is  _ that bear?” He asked, shooting his date a quizzical look. Simon sent him a heatless glare, 

“He’s a  _ Wookie;  _ a highly intelligent race, as a matter of fact.” He huffed and Raph noticed that he had unconsciously slipped his hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

Simon Lewis  _ was  _ special. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED GET PIXIE DUST TO 100 KUDOS AND 2000 HITS!!!! LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
